Live
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Set after the series. Saya has awoken early once again...10 years later. How does life treat her? And what awaits her in this new life? Does loneliness still fear her? SayaHagi


**Live **

**By: Shin Sankai**

----------------------------------------------

A soft moan from the bed turned the young man's attention to the occupant in it. She'd been sleeping for several days now, random mumbling every now and then escaping her parched lips. He'd stayed up for many hours watching over her, making sure she was comfortable and whenever she would awaken he would definitely make sure a face she knew would be right at her side. Not long after the moan came a loud grumble did as well. This made the now 27-year-old smile.

"Saya…" he mumbled lightly at her side, waiting patiently for her brown-red eyes to open and focus upon his much older self. It had been ten years after all. When he watched them flicker, the eyelids slowly rising to brace the dawn of a new day they immediately turned to look him over.

"Kai…?" Her voice was hoarse from lack of use. Helping prop her up in the bed, Otonoshi Kai, held a glass of water to her lips. When she drank it all down her eyes seemed to focus even more. "You got old." The comment made him laugh…and that he had not done freely in a very long time.

"It has been ten years Saya."

"Ten? Only ten, but why…?" Kai would not let her finish her sentence of why she was awake again. He'd seen the instant flash of fear rush past her eyes and shook his head just after carefully clasping one of her delicate hands.

"The chiropterans have not awakened…at least not yet. In fact life has been pretty uneventful these past ten years. David-san has been monitoring your…sleep in the Miyagusuku Family Grave and even he was at a loss as to why you awoke early. The last time that happened…you were forced to awaken. At first we thought that happened again, however, when David-san went to get you, you looked up at him completely innocent and lost. He is certain you awoke of your own accord though we don't understand how that is possible. He took you back to Julia-san's hospital and they ran some tests but they did not detect any abnormalities at all. Do you know why you woke Saya?"

"Iie…" Saya watched Kai sigh and ruffle one of his hands through his light brown hair. It was still cut the same from when she last saw him. He had become quite good-looking over the time she had been sleeping. It saddened her greatly that she wasn't a witness in his life, to see him age and mature over time. Her heart broke even more when the thoughts of not being able to grow alongside him struck her.

"Saya, are you hungry?" The intense grumbling of her stomach and the healthy blush on her cheeks was evident she was. "I better cook up a feast in that case." Kai commented and helped Saya out of bed. He slipped a white cardigan over her red pyjamas and she placed on a pair of slippers before Kai helped her down the hallway and downstairs. They stopped at the entranceway of their father's restaurant.

"You kept it open." Saya stated more then questioned. She was led to a stool and sat on it while Kai went around to the open style kitchen.

"Of course I did. I had to earn a living to look after the girls and me after all."

"The girls…" Saya's eyes widened once she took that comment in. "Are they…okay?" Her question came out soft, if not a bit afraid.

"They are doing just fine. In fact I'm sure they are waking David-san and Julia-san up as we speak." At the odd look on Saya's face Kai explained the situation while cracking some eggs into a bowl. "After you were discharged from the hospital David-san brought you straight here. I thought it would be best for you to rest without those two noisy brats running around. Not to mention it was also best for you to awaken in a familiar surrounding as well. When you are much stronger I'll ask Julia-san to bring the girls back."

"What did you call them?"

"Miki and Yuki." Saya smiled as she watched Kai whisk the eggs away, adding salt and pepper and some chives to it. He poured a small portion of milk in and placed in a handful of grated cheese. He'd certainly grown up over the time that had passed. She knew he got into a lot of fights back in high school, but looking him over now you would think it had been two different people.

"What?" Kai muttered. Even with his eyes not focused on Saya he could tell she was starring at him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She watched his hand stop whisking the ingredients. Saya really didn't know where the question had come from, but he was a handsome young man now and time had passed and she just thought…

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Saya caught the embarrassed blush on Kai's cheeks as he turned away to place the omelet onto the hot plate. It sizzled away, creating the only noise within the restaurant.

"Mao-san, I remember she was…in love with you. Did she…um…ever return?"

"She did." Kai snappily replied as he brought out two small spatulas to flip the omelet over. "We aren't together, but I do see her every now and then." Kai peaked over his shoulder to glance back at Saya and gawked at the grin on her face. "DON'T SMILE LIKE THAT!"

"Eh?"

"It reminds me too much of those devilish girls!" Kai half whined and couldn't help but bask once more in Saya's laugh. He flipped the cooked omelet onto a plate and placed it in front of her. He watched her dig in heartily. "Saya?"

"Nani?" She muttered with her mouth full.

"Welcome home…" Saya's eyes darted to the warmth held within her brothers.

"Tadaima!" She greeted in return, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she closed them shut, savouring the feeling of being back and eating wonderful food.

"Ne Saya, do you…remember everything that happened?" Kai's voice turned serious.

"Mm…" She mumbled as she starred down at the omelet. She'd practically inhaled half of it since she'd been that hungry.

"Then why…?" He caught her soft blinking eyes and stopped his question. "Never mind, would you like seconds?"

"And thirds please!" Saya quipped back making Kai laugh once again. His shoulders lost their tension as he observed Saya clean off the plate and hand it back to him. He turned away; getting all the ingredients out once more and with his back turned, his lips frowned. _If she remembers everything…then why…why hasn't she asked about…__**him**_

"Kai, isogu… I'm hungry!" Saya whined behind him and he shook his head of any other thoughts and tendered to his dear sister.

----------------------------------------------

It had been over two weeks since Saya's awakening and life in the Miyagusuku household/restaurant couldn't be livelier. Kai had previously informed Saya that the girls knew all about what had happened with regards to their mother and the events that took place not to long ago as well as those that took place hundreds of years ago. Kai had thought it only fair to inform them of the past history so it would never be repeated again. They'd listened with wide eyes and confused stares, but Kai was certain over time, even if they were but 10 years old, they understood everything he had said.

When Saya was reunited with Miki and Yuki it seemed as though she'd only been gone for a short while since they had instantly clicked. It was like she'd never left as they chatted up a storm and Miki and Yuki would always bring her in on any games or tricks they wished to play. Just looking upon them, Miki was the spitting image of Diva while Yuki looked a little like Saya even though her eyes were a sparkling blue like her sisters. They both had long black hair. Miki wore hers down while Yuki had her own in a ponytail with a ribbon. Not to mention they were extremely adorable to Saya as well. Kai had stipulated it was just a cover-up, since underneath those angelic faces lay cunning little devils that would always keep him on his guard. Of course he said that with a wink in his eye and a smile on his lips.

Over the past several days Saya observed how wonderfully Kai looked after the girls. He always supervised their baths, making sure they didn't create a lot of mess and made sure they ate a hearty breakfast every morning. He'd even walk them to school and go pick them up as well. Though he didn't have to do that lately since it was school holidays. Being the only sole parent had truly done Kai some good. He shouldered a lot of responsibility, however that helped him mature into the man he had become. Saya was very proud of her brother. She also noticed that Kai had always placed the girls in matching outfits, the only difference being the colours. She also found out that even though the girls were twins they were quite different indeed. Miki was very fond of bright bold colours, where as Yuki opted for softer tones. Saya had also found out that the girls still annoyed Kai insanely by only calling him 'Kai' instead of 'dad'.

Life for Saya was returning to normal.

----------------------------------------------

One autumn day, where no one saw what was coming, life would once again change. A 'stranger' had come to town.

"Saya-neechan lets go shopping!" Miki had commented as she began pulling out clothes for Saya to wear. Saya hadn't even agreed, but it appeared the decision had already been made. Yuki on the other hand was standing on her bed behind her and running a brush through her own black shoulder blade length hair. She was humming a soft little tune, lost within her own little world. Saya had come to the conclusion that Miki was the more outspoken and energetic one while Yuki was quiet and reserved. In fact, her gentle quietness reminded her of a certain someone.

"Saya-neechan, daijoubu desu ka?" It also amazed Saya how in tune Yuki-chan was to her feelings as the 10 year old threw her arms around her shoulders to give her a comforting hug, instantly connecting with her troubled aura.

"Mm, heki desu. How about you two go downstairs and tell Kai what we'll be doing today and I'll get dressed." She watched the two of them rush off yelling for Kai.

When Saya was alone she finally glanced her eyes down at the outfit Miki had shoved into her hands and felt tears instantly prick within her eyes. It was the maroon short dress with the white under frill that Hagi had helped pick out for her to wear when they'd gone their separate ways from the others.

"Hagi…" She held the dress to her chest, her heart clenching at the loss of her dear companion. He'd told her he wanted her to live. He'd told her he loved her. He'd even gone as far as to kiss her. Why did it have to end with him no longer at her side? Before the tears could fall the ecstatic cheers of the girls being allowed to go shopping with her broke Saya's forthcoming depression. "Iie…" Saya slapped her hands against her cheeks and stood up. "I must live, like he asked of me." She undressed from her pyjamas and slipped into the outfit, this time adding black leggings before placing on her boots. The two girls had informed her that winter was fast approaching, hence the leggings. Taking a quick glance out the window Saya didn't believe she required a jacket as it was a perfectly sunny day, but if a wind did pass through the town then leggings was a definite must have. Heading downstairs she met the impatient faces of her nieces and their small tapping feet waiting for her. The three of them, with Kai at their sides, headed out the front, so he could see them off. Before Saya could go after her skipping nieces his hand had clasped hers, stopping her from doing so.

"Are you sure you want to go out Saya?"

"I'm fine Kai, besides you could use some peace and quiet for a change."

"That's not what I meant!" Saya smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go.

"Kai, I do love you, very much. You're the best brother a girl could ever have. I don't know how else to express my thanks to you for stopping and always taking care of me, but you don't need to do that anymore. I'll make sure to keep living so from now on Kai should take care of himself…or allow someone else to help take care of him."

"Huh?"

"Ah, Mao-san is here." She smiled when she felt Kai stiffen and witnessed him turn a soft red in the face at the mention of her name. Saya waved a greeting before rushing off, since her nieces were yelling for her to hurry up.

----------------------------------------------

"Saya-neechan, are you tired? Do you want to go home?" The eldest glanced down at Yuki walking at her side, her small hand clasped in hers. They'd been walking for a couple of hours now, several bags clutched in Saya's unoccupied hand.

"I'm fine Yuki-chan."

"Promise?"

"Mm… Now where did Miki-chan go?" She thought it best to change the subject since memories; ones happy and sad were flooding her mind.

"Miki-chan, isogu! Saya-neechan's going to buy us some lunch." Saya witnessed Miki perk up at the mention of food and came running back over. She'd been starring in the window of a pet store, but cute kittens and puppies were forgotten at the mere mention of food. "Right Saya-neechan?" Yuki smiled sweetly up at her big sister and Saya couldn't help but nod her head in affirmation. It appeared she was wrapped around her nieces little finger.

"Can we go eat in the park?"

"If you want to." Saya replied lightly as she walked towards a fast food shop to purchase them some meals. Her stomach grumbled alongside her nieces and the three of them burst into fits of giggles as they waited in line to be served.

----------------------------------------------

With their meals in a plastic bag, Saya was lead towards the park; Miki was of course leading the way. As they drew closer towards the concrete stairs, which would take them down into the large park, Saya's eyes dropped to Yuki who had gasped.

"Yuki-chan?"

"He's back!" Saya watched perplexed as the younger of the twins rushed on ahead, running passed her confused sister at the sudden change in her behaviour. "Saya-neechan mitte!" Saya picked up her pace as Yuki was pointing down into the park from the top of the stairs. When she got there she looked down into the vacated parkland only to have her eyes fix on a single being rising from their seated position on the rim of the large running water fountain.

"It…can't be…" Saya muttered as she watched the figure, obstructed by water swing a very familiar case over his left shoulder and turn around, heading off, but not just in any direction, his direction was towards the stairs where she stood! Her breath quickened as she gazed down at this very familiar figure. Her eyes moved all over him. The way he walked, the way his hair covered part of his eyes, as they were fixated on the concrete beneath his feet. His bandaged chiropteran hand held the leather strap of his cello case. His silky hair seemed longer then before but was still placed up in its customary ponytail, that blue ribbon standing out from his dark attire. Saya's eyes widened as she starred down at Yuki, gazing upon the exact same blue ribbon within her locks of hair. They knew of him? Of her…

"HAGI-NIICHAN!" Her breath logged in her throat as Yuki was already running towards him. Saya's keen eyes had caught the jerk within his shoulders. He'd obviously been lost in thought, which instantly made Saya wonder as to what he thought about while she slept. Where did he travel to and what did he do when he got there. Her expressive brown-red eyes observed as Hagi bent on one knee, to come closer in eye level with the over excited Yuki-chan. Saya intently watched on as Yuki-chan laughed gaily up at Hagi and she held her breath when his human hand raised to gently cup the young girls cheek. That soft look in his eyes and that heart clenching sad smile on his face, it was as though he was thinking of her as he looked upon Yuki-chan!

"Hagi…" His name escaped her lips without consent. Her heavy feet began moving her down the stairs, bringing her towards the man she'd thought had died. She was drawn to him, much like a moth to a flame. Her feet stalled in their efforts to draw her closer to him when he rose to his feet, those slate blue eyes of his freezing her in her strides. She'd watched his lips part, mouthing her name and Yuki-chan was for now forgotten as Hagi slowly, too slowly for Saya, walked towards her statue like self. She'd been half way down the stairs when he'd frozen her in place with his stare and he was at the bottom of them gazing up at her with wonderment within his eyes.

"Saya…" To hear his soft deep voice utter her name sprung tears within her eyes. Her hands clasped together against her chest, heart pounding within her ears as she watched his cello case fall from his right shoulder, making a loud thump against the concrete at his feet. It was as though she blinked once and he was in front of her, emotions thick and flashing through his very eyes. And of course that is when Saya remembered that he was her chevalier, her powerful companion who could scale buildings, slice a monster in half and run up flights of stairs in one leap.

"Hagi…" Saya could utter nothing else when she was engulfed within his embrace. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden reaction from her chevalier. He'd never been so bold before, not since Kai had forced him to show his feelings, his true desires to her the night she killed Diva and ended it all. She could hardly breathe within the tightness of his embrace, but there was no way she would complain about it. Hagi's head was tucked into the crux of her right shoulder, his breath laboured as he breathed in her scent, memorizing the feel of her once more. His bandaged hand was against the small of her back while his human hand clasped possessively at her shoulder. "Hagi…" Saya muttered again, trying to bury her head against his chest, unable to hug him back since her hands were locked against his muscular lean chest. As though some form of rationalization snapped within Hagi he broke the hug instantly, taking a couple of steps down from Saya's position, which left him only a couple of inches shorter then her.

"I did not think you would be awake so soon." Saya continued to stare down at her companion of many, many years. "When I felt it within me that you had awakened, I rushed back immediately."

"How long have you been back?"

"Over a week now." Hagi watched Saya's eyes sadden. At that very look, his hand clenched at his side.

"Why? Why did you not come and see me?"

"I did see you Saya." She observed his eyes drop from hers and fixate on his bandaged hand. "The carefree innocence you possess now, not needing to fight, I did not wish to take that away from you again."

"Hagi…" Saya muttered, her eyes softening as she watched her dear chevalier clasp his bandaged hand with his human one.

"The laughter, the happiness you now have with your brother and the girls, even with David-san and Julia-san, I did not wish to interrupt it."

"BAKA!" Hagi jerked his surprised slate blue orbs to gaze upon Saya only to have them widen as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Saya…"

"I thought you were dead!" Taking in a deep breath Saya tried desperately to get her emotions under control, but as usual, she failed miserably at it. "Before I killed Diva, you finally told me your true feelings, what you truly wished. Do you know how happy that made me? You wanted me to live more then anything else in the world. When it was all over and Kai took me home I was so lost. I couldn't forget you at all! All I wanted was for you to come back to me, to tell me everything was going to be okay, that we would be okay, but you didn't. When I did sleep, I felt like I was crying and breaking apart, like something was missing, like a part of me was gone. I finally realized that I awoke myself because I didn't want to be alone. I came to realize that you not being with me hurts more then anything!" Saya's eyes grew wide, wider then they'd ever been when she felt lips against her own. Hagi was kissing her! Before she could respond he broke away.

"Even if we are separated I will always find you. I'll always be waiting for you no matter how long it takes." Saya thought it extremely adorable, even if she was slightly embarrassed about the open and unexpected kiss that Hagi couldn't look her straight in the eyes because of it. It was after all, very out of character for him.

"Hagi-niichan, this is heavy!" And that is when the two of them realized that they had an audience. Hagi looked down the stairs to where Yuki-chan was trying to pick up his case, her face slightly red from huffing and puffing. Miki-chan on the other hand had stolen the takeaway bag from Saya unsuspectingly and was messily eating a hamburger while silently observing the events going on around her.

"Ah, um, why don't we go home? I'm sure Kai will be waiting for us." Saya nervously replied and watched as Hagi went down to grab his forgotten case. Her lips formed a small smile when Yuki-chan took hold of his chiropteran hand, chatting a mile a minute about the past couple of weeks as she lead him back up the stairs and straight passed Saya. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, but spoke volumes. Saya took hold of Miki's hand and the four of them headed for home.

On the way back Saya was strolling behind Hagi, much like he used to do for her when they were together as she gazed upon him with the two girls. Yuki-chan had pestered him enough that Hagi carried her against his right hip, his chiropteran hand holding her against him as she beamed a thousand watt smile. Miki was still munching on the cold take away food and in between mouthfuls was asking Hagi a million questions. It appeared to Saya that she'd obviously asked these questions before since Hagi would softly reply with 'you know the answer already Miki-chan'.

"Saya-neechan you're falling behind!" Yuki-chan voiced as her eyes darted to the three of them who had stopped to wait for her. Saya's heart swelled when Hagi's unoccupied human hand was out, waiting for her to join them. She instantly took it without a second thought and they continued on their way.

----------------------------------------------

"TADAIMA!" Both girls yelled in unison as they ran into the restaurant. Saya followed suit and Hagi came in behind her, his eyes roaming about the place to catch Kai's. His had widened slightly at seeing him again, but instead of being like his younger self and trying to size Hagi up, Kai nodded his head in greeting. Hagi did the same as a reply.

"Come on you two, you need to get cleaned up. We're having people over for dinner tonight."

"Who?" Miki and Yuki voiced in unison once more as Kai ushered them upstairs.

"David-san, Julia-san and Mao-san are coming over." Saya grinned at the mention of Mao's name.

"Is Samuel coming too?" Miki asked as their voices faded away. Samuel was in fact Julia and David's son. He was younger then the two girls but Saya had found out that Miki and Samuel were quite close.

The unlocking of a case snapped Saya from her thoughts as she turned to stare over at Hagi. She felt a little stupid for only realizing it now, but his clothing was not the one he'd worn ten years ago. In fact, this one was exactly identical to when he'd grown up in front of her; when time stopped for him, back when they lived at the 'Zoo' with Joel before all hell broke loose. Back then Hagi wore his hair down, it silkily cascading over his shoulders, sometimes hiding his handsome face from view. Not to mention those hypnotizing eyes as well. She watched him bring out his cello, looking it over a moment from when he dropped it in surprise at seeing her and then ran the bow over the strings to test it out. Her brown-red orbs widened slightly when his human hand lifted up; flicking the blue ribbon free from his locks of hair. Her eyes continued to watch his hair fall about his shoulders and several fell past them. Her heart thumped, her cheeks flushed and her drew eyes closed as Hagi played for her. She stood in the middle of the restaurant; it only filled with the song she had taught him so long ago.

----------------------------------------------

"Saya…" Her eyes snapped open, her senses coming back as she hadn't realized he'd stopped playing. The cello was resting back in the case and Hagi was on one knee before her. "Give me an order."

"IIE!" Her voice was loud and powerful, making Hagi jerk his head up to gaze upon her flustered features. "You don't need to do that anymore." He watched the tears well in her eyes once more and rose from his position to move towards her.

"One day, the chiropteran will rise again, this you must know."

"I know that."

"Then give me an order." A slap resonated through the restaurant. Hagi raised his human hand to his face; his narrowed eyes glared down at Saya's tear streaked face. His entire being began to ache once more. He'd done it again; he'd upset her like he usually did, like he thought he always would.

"Why do you always…" Saya took a deep breath and calmed down. "Why… Why must you always be on the defensive? Why can't you just LIVE?"

"Is that your order?" He observed her lips tremble.

"No… I will give you no more orders."

"What?"

"You are free Hagi."

"Free?"

"Yes, to do as you please. You are no longer my chevalier, no longer my servant."

"But…" Hagi was lost for words. He'd never been free before. He'd been bought to be Saya's husband, had grown to like that very idea in the end, however when he fell from the cliff life changed as he knew it. Saya had given him her blood, had turned him into something else. She had made him who he was now. How could he just leave and pretend like she didn't exist to him?!

"Hagi?" She'd watched him closely, to capture all the emotions flittering across his face, but the look she'd gotten, for telling him he was no longer her chevalier seemed to hurt more then her slap did previously.

"I will not accept that." Her eyes grew wide at the dark way he voiced his response. Hagi's teeth gritted as his narrowed eyes met hers challengingly. "I won't accept such an order! I swore upon my life that I would protect you no matter the costs! I am to remain at your side Saya."

"If that is how you truly feel, then let it be your wish to remain at my side and not an order coming from me. I can never give such an order."

"…" Hagi's eyes grew wide. Was she trying to make him show his feelings once more? To get him to voice what he truly desired, just like he did when all was lost and he wasn't able to be with her after she had killed Diva? "Saya…"

"Mm, nani?" She was gazing so softly, so caringly, so…lovingly over at him that it sent him to his knees. "Eh, Hagi?" When she drew closer, in slight worry for him his human hand clasped hers, bring it to his face, splaying it against his soft skin. She was real; she was here, just like he was. For now the war was over and they didn't have to fight. For now, life would be peaceful and because it was now and not some unknown time in the future, Hagi wanted to at least live a little…and do so…with _her_.

"Saya… Let me stay by your side." Her eyes grew wide as she felt moisture brush her fingers. This was the most emotion Hagi had ever shown her. "Not as your chevalier or servant either."

"These are your true feelings?" Saya softly murmured, having dropped to her knees on the restaurant floor. She gasped when Hagi had pulled her into another hug and felt him nod against her.

"Saya… Aishiteru…" She instantly melted at his soft mumble. She had to strain to hear it, but when she did, she became a blubbering mess as she buried her own head against his shoulder and this time, for the first time in a long time, she was able to embrace him back.

"Okay, you can stay." Saya could have sworn a chuckle left his lips, but could think nothing more when Hagi pulled away, those soft blue eyes gazing down at her.

"I should hope so, since we are betrothed, it is my right to want to stay by your side."

"Be-Betrothed?!" Saya squeaked out, shock rushing across her facial features as her face went tomato red.

"I was bought for that purpose, remember?"

"Well yes…but…"

"You should know Saya, I never back down from anything." Saya's lips were moving but nothing was coming out. He really did like seeing her flabbergasted. "Will you take me as I am Saya? Will you let me live with you?" She looked him over, the softness in his face, the unguarded slouch he had as he awaited her decision. If she said no, he would accept her decision no matter the pain it would cause him and if she said yes, he would live along side of her and do what he thought was right…and this included marrying her!

"Forever?" Saya questioned, in a low embarrassed voice.

"Undoubtedly." She was in his arms in seconds, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Death and loneliness would not fear her anymore. It had always been with her. She'd witnessed it and caused it countless times. She knew those she loved and cared about would one day die and leave her behind, but all this time she had not been alone. Here was a survivor, someone from long ago who she knew she could not live without. They had promised to end it all, after she killed Diva, but their fates had changed and now Saya wanted fate to change once again. She finally had her sole reason to fight off her 30 year sleeps. And she was certain this time she would win against them for _he_ was here, had always been here and would go nowhere unless she ordered it of him. Of course, she didn't wish to order him at all, but Saya finally understood that what she'd been searching for had been right in front of her all this time. She was not afraid of anything anymore.

To spend a long life with Hagi, what more could she ever possibly ask for?

"Hagi… Aishiteru…" She waited with baited breath for him to kiss her and instead felt his human hand glide through her long hair.

"You should cut your hair, like before."

"Is that an order?"

"Iie, my true feelings." She shyly grinned up at him, eyes darting innocently away when his face drew closer.

"Saya…" Hagi murmured before his lips softly met hers. He felt life jolt through him when she softly replied and couldn't help but hold her close.

----------------------------------------------

"About time…" Kai muttered from the entranceway heading upstairs to the residential area of the restaurant. He slid the door closed, leaving before he was discovered and to also rush back upstairs to double check on his two bratty girls kicking up a storm in the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------

**Owari**

Author Notes: This is for my Oneesan, Chibijem…with much love from me. I even borrowed the twins' names from her story as well. I do hope you enjoyed.


End file.
